Morgana
Abilities % spell vamp. |targeting='Soul Siphon' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Spell vamp granted by Soul Siphon will benefit from summoner spells and items used by Morgana, such as . no longer grants spellvamp. |video= }} Morgana releases a sphere of dark magic that travels in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and temporarily them. |leveling = |cooldown=11 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1175 |speed = 1200 |targeting=Dark Binding is a collision linear skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Morgana QVideo }} Morgana infects the target area for 5 seconds, causing enemies who stand on the location to take magic damage every half second, increased by for every |1% for every }}. |leveling = | AP)}}}} | }} |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Tormented Soil' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=dot |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *The first tick of Tormented Soil's damage occurs as soon as the ability is cast. |video=Morgana WVideo }} Morgana shields the target friendly champion or herself for up to 5 seconds, absorbing magic damage and rendering her target immune to all crowd control while the shield holds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=55 |costtype=mana |range=800 |targeting='Black Shield' is an ally-targeted single target ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Black Shield'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Morgana's previous orders. *''Black Shield'' is distinct from spell shields and does not outright negate entire spells. If an ability applies separate debuffs for a disable and a non-disable effect, the non-disable effect will still be applied. For example, the slow from will be negated, but the magic resistance reduction will not. *''Black Shield's'' disable immunity is applied before any damage is absorbed. If a spell applies crowd control yet also has sufficient power to break the shield at the same time, the spell's effects are still negated. *''Black Shield's'' magic damage shield will take priority over normal shields and magic damage is always applied to it first. When used with Lifeline, the most recent shield applied takes priority. *''Black Shield'' does not prevent self-inflicted disables such as the silence from or the slow from . |video=Morgana EVideo }} After a -second delay Morgana latches chains of energy onto nearby enemy champions, dealing initial magic damage. The tethers grant of affected enemies and them by 20%. |description2= Targets who did not leave the tether range after 3 seconds are for seconds and dealt the same magic damage again. |leveling = | }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Soul Shackles' is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of the tether. They will not block the stun and damage from a tether already applied. |additional= *If Soul Shackles only hits a single enemy, Morgana will intermediately try to chase them unless she is already moving on the opposite direction to them. **Morgana will not automatically chase if she does not have sight of her target upon activation of the ability. *''Soul Shackles'' is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects and will persist throughout the untargetability of . *''Soul Shackles'' effects will persist through pseudo-death states such as the revival of and . |video=Morgana RVideo }} References cs:Morgana de:Morgana es:Morgana fr:Morgana pl:Morgana pt-br:Morgana ru:Morgana zh:莫甘娜 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Execution champion Category:Root champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Shield champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion